Enfrentándose a un pasado, creando un futuro
by Darylina
Summary: ¿Se puede amar tanto a una persona que duele?Nicole Duchannes, estrella del pop, se encuentra sola en un mundo lleno de peligros, ella no quiere compañía, pero todo cambiará cuando se encuentre con una ballesta... ¿Que hará por su amor? ¿Que esta dispuesta a arriesgar?, ella no es lo que todos creen.


3, 2, 1…

-¡Empezamos ya chicos!- Ahí estaba, en el mayor escenario de las Vegas, un sábado por la noche, cantando lo mejor que podía mientras firmaba autógrafos y tocaba las manos de mi público.

Cuando eres una estrella la gente es feliz con que le dediques roces o simplemente le dediques una sonrisa, yo Nicole Duchannes era eso, una estrella, una cantante, ¿Si disfrutaba haciendolo?... No tanto como la gente pensaba…

-¿Queréis otra? ¡Pues vamos a por ella!...

Y de repente ocurrió, gritos y más gritos desde todos los lados del campus, yo seguí cantando, "Una buena actriz no abandona nunca la función" resonaba la voz de mi manager en mi cabeza… Más gritos… ¡Ala mierda yo no era actriz era cantante! Tire el micrófono y baje del escenario y corrí entre al gente, los guardias de seguridad me querían atrapar para ponerme a salvo, pero yo seguía corriendo entre la gente ¿Qué ocurriría?... Durante unos minutos solo había personas corriendo en dirección contraria a mí… hasta que lo vi, enfrente de mí… Un tío comiéndose a otro… Lo sé es una descripción muy basta, pero no es algo que esperase ver, no ahí, no tan pronto, creía que me había librado de ello…

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!- Gritaba un hombre desesperado mientras eras atacado por un caminante, tengo que ayudarlo pensó, y aun que ella sabía de sobra que una vez mordido se acabo todo, le ayudo, se deshizo el bicho con un movimiento rápido de su pierna.

-¿Está usted bien?- le pregunto

-Eh… n…no…. se… que ha ocurridddoo…. Estaba escuchannnndola cantar… y ahora… mire…miree… ese hombre me muerde… están todos locos….- A Nicole le destrozaba verlo asi, y no podía dejarlo indefenso y conmocionado ahí, pues eso sería como no haberlo salvado del zombie, fue corriendo hacia uno de sus guardias de seguridad que seguían buscándola y se lo entrego

-Cuidad de el

-Pero señorita, nosotros tenemos que ponerla a salvo a usted

-Escúcheme bien, coja a este hombre, póngalo a salvo y corra junto con su familia, huyan del país, o del continente si es posible, protéjalos ¿Lo ha entendido?

-Sssi…

-Pues no se a que espera

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, huyendo, como si fuera una chica normal… aun simplemente con verme cualquiera habría podido adivinar que no lo era, yo era de tez blanca, al igual que mi pelo, y mis ojos de un blanco azulado, todo en mi era blanco, muchos pensaban que era obra de algún tinte y un buen par de lentillas… pero había algo mas detrás de ese conjunto blanco… algo que muy pocos sabían, un pasado que se esforzaba en no recordar, ya que pertenecía a un tiempo en el que en vez de micrófonos y autógrafos había pistolas y jeringuillas, ella era parte de un experimento, ella era parte de la corporación que había creado a esos ¿zombis? Por llamarlos de alguna manera, bueno ahora no es tiempo para pensar en esto se dijo a sí misma, y echo a correr hacia un coche, se monto y arranco.

Había caos por todas partes, solo eso, caos, coches de aquí para allá, gente corriendo con sus pertenencias encima… Pobres ilusos, se creían que llevarse el cuadro de la abuela les iba a salvar de esos bastardos…

- ¡Mierda!- calle cortada… No estaba lejos de su casa ¿Qué hacia ahora? Estaba claro, se quito los tacones, se bajo del coche y echo a correr, más rápido que cualquier otro… Pronto llego a su destino, subió a su habitación, se quito el pomposo vestido que había adorado hace unas horas y en su lugar se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera por encima del ombligo junto con sus deportivas, saco una mochila de debajo de su cama y metió en ella muy al fondo su viejo traje de cuando trabajaba para la corporación y ropa interior de recambio, bajo a la cocina y añadió a su mochila toda la comida en lata que tenia y un par de botellas de agua, ¿Qué faltaba?... Lo que más al gustaba a ella, bajo como alma que lleva el diablo al sótano y se cargo de armas, dos veretta 92 a su cintura y otras 2 escopetas de cañón recortado, metió munición en la mochila, y por ultimo pero no menos importante cogió su catana y un cuchillo de caña que se metió en la deportiva….

- Ahora necesito…. Un medio de transporte…Mnn… No me he olvidado de ti preciosa- dijo mientras se subía a su moto se puso el casco y salió de su casa….

Este era su mundo…


End file.
